Peach prints
by mythica magic
Summary: Yui attempts to paint a bedroom. Yuma makes the attempt unsuccessful. Short fluffy Yumayui oneshot- warning: cavity inducing sweetness.


Indulgent short and sweet Yumayui oneshot - only read if you're fine with cavities.

* * *

 _ **Peach prints~**_

Dipping the roller into the tray, Yui coated it in a cheerful colour, before straightening and glancing around her. She stood in an entirely bare room, the white walls waiting for a splash of something to brighten them up.

She smiled as she began her work, touching the roller to the wall and bringing it back and forth to coat it in peach. The sharp, distinct smell of it reached her nose but she paid it no mind as she worked. Repeating the process a multitude of times, her muscles started to ache in her arm as she reached up for the higher places.

As she bent down to reach for a paintbrush to line the corners of the room however, a playful urge crept down her spine. Yui set down the roller, and instead coated the paintbrush in a heap of the pleasant pink, dabbing it onto a free space of the wall with a splodge. She then curved the brush to make a small circle with a bump in it, the shape resembling an apple. Continuing that way for awhile, the wall became a victim to her random mural.

As Yui smiled to herself, she heard a creek of wood, signalling weight shifting somewhere behind her. Yui held her breath, before lifting the brush up and over her shoulder to dab it behind her.

"Ach!" A voice grunted in her ear.

Yui giggled and looked over her shoulder as Yuma wiped the paint from his chin. "The hell was that for, Sow?" He muttered, straightening to his full height.

"I'm teaching Yuma-kun a lesson. You were going to try and scare me, weren't you?" She rose a brow, smiling as he glanced away.

"Tch, obviously. There's always more of a fun reaction from ya that way." Yuma shifted, his large hand naturally moving to rest on her upper back. "Oi, what's this..."

He leaned in slightly to inspect the apple, along with the other images, and it was Yui's turn to glance away awkwardly. "N-nothing. I was just doodling."

Yuma rose a brow, gaze flat and unimpressed as he brought her closer into his side. "Haa? You're supposed to be working, not faffing around. Ya said you'd paint a bit while I was gardening, that was the deal."

"I-I am working, ah! Yuma, no! Please don't!" She squeaked when he turned her to face him, dipping her back- straight towards the wet paint. Yuma laughed, no doubt thinking of it as a punishment.

Yui squealed when her hands and hair met the cool and sticky surface, before giving the fiercest glare she could muster. What was expressed was a pout with a frowny face, her eyes too wide and bright to ever be threatening. Yuma only grinned darker, one of his fangs hooking out over his bottom lip as he smirked. He was brought up short however, when the girl planted her hands onto his chest, her lips tilting up as her palms fell away.

Peach handprints were left in their place, standing out starkly against his white v-neck shirt.

Yuma blinked down at the marks, eyes narrowing and lifting to hers as Yui inched away.

"Alright Sow..." he muttered, turning and leaning down to the paint bucket. He dipped his palms into it, slowly straightening and pinning her with a deadly, wide grin. "You're askin for it."

Yui felt a thrum of something skitter down her spine. Even now, after so long together, he could still make her feel fear with the right pitch of his voice. A bubble of nervous laughter and excitement escaped her as she scampered away across the room.

An ear piercing shriek could be heard throughout the mansion when large hands pressed to her face, thoroughly covering her. Yuma didn't let up even still, chuckling as he pressed his wet hands to different parts of her body, leaving a myriad of handprints all over her.

Yui peeled her eyes open and looked down at herself, spying the evidence of hands on her breasts, and shooting him a look. Yuma just grinned at her, leaning down as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting body her up slightly into him.

"We won't have enough paint for the room if we keep using it on ourselves." Yui smiled, lifting her paintbrush and skimming it lightly over his cheek. Yuma nipped at her fingers, causing her to wince and drop it to the floor. His tongue then drew out, brushing the marks in a lingering sweep as he grinned at her.

"You started it, heh...you're more frisky today." He muttered, leaning in to scrape his teeth over the underside of her jaw as she tilted her head back for him.

"Mn..." Yui's fingers curled in his clothing as her breathing hitched. "I haven't been pulling my weight lately. Guess I just wanted to do something other than waddle around all day."

His hand smoothed over her stomach then, feeling the significantly sized bump. "Ya don't waddle, more like plod- ow!" He tsked as she thwacked him on the arm lightly. "You're fine, Sow. This why you wanted to paint the room by yourself?" He asked, raising a brow as she glanced away, lips pressing together.

Yuma sighed and stroked the bump, before setting his hand on her hip. "Idiot. Ya can do plenty of stuff still. How'd you think you were gonna paint near the ceiling?"

Yui looked up at his face, which held traces of paint splatters. "I can still use a step ladder."

"Ya got _me_ for hard to reach places, dumbass."

She fell quiet at that, relaxing into his arms. "Do you...think she'll like it?" Yui murmurs softly, setting her hand on her stomach as she glanced around the bare room.

His mouth spread into another grin then. "Not many ankle-biters get this kinda quality nursery! Well...I mean it'll be quality once it's done, right?"

She smiled and nodded at that, his attitude infectious. "Right."

His lips pressed against hers unexpectedly then, and Yui yielded easily under his firm, demanding mouth. She breathed in his earthy scent that had become a source of comfort- while at the same time feeling her heart to warm, along with her cheeks. His mouth unbalanced her enough for him to pull away for a breath and sneak a bite- taking the shell of her ear between his teeth and nibbling at it, sucking away the beads of blood that escaped. Yui squirmed and shuddered until his tongue joined in and forced an unwilling noise from her lips.

It was only then that her tease of a husband pulled away with a satisfied look, the rough pad of his thumb wiping away some paint from her brow.

"Tch, ya should do some actual work, slacker. C'mon, hop to it. Time's a wastin' Sow!" He grinned, slapping her playfully on the ass and causing Yui to jolt, shooting him another dark look. Red faced, she waddled over to retrieve her fallen paintbrush as he muttered about growing peaches for her, if she liked the colour so much.

Of course, his little stunt called for a second round.


End file.
